


[AC3/ACU腐向] 睡眠質素（番外二）Connor/Arno

by february22015



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor/Arno</p>
            </blockquote>





	[AC3/ACU腐向] 睡眠質素（番外二）Connor/Arno

番外（二）

 

Arno靠在樹旁看着正努力幫Prudence把幾隻豬趕入圍欄的Connor，有點不耐煩的開始投訴那幾隻完全不合作的肥豬，弄得白藍的衣擺滿是泥濘的痕跡。向來身手矯健的刺客大師看來被三隻豬難到了，難得的失態讓Arno忍俊不禁。

「要我幫忙嗎？」Arno忍着笑意說道，Connor用手抹了抹額上的汗向他搖搖頭。

「這裡很髒，你再給我點時間。」

「但你似乎玩得很開心不捨得走啊。」Arno戲謔着他，但Connor的確花了接近十分鐘才把其中一隻趕回去。

「不要被牠們的身材騙倒你，跑起來可快了，說不定比你還要敏捷。」這些月來的相處令Connor也開始掌握到如何回應Arno友善的玩笑。

「我接受挑戰。」Arno聳聳肩，露出自信的眼神把一旁的汗巾拋給對方。

他脫下深藍的外套和裝備，翻起白襯衣的袖子，露出白皙的手臂，信心十足的走近Connor並拍拍肩膀。

「你繼續處理那一只吧，那兩只逃兵就讓我來吧。」Arno指向較遠的兩只豬。

Connor有點懷疑的點點頭，繼續專心的趕着自己的豬。

五分鐘後，Arno帶着兩頭豬在他面前經過，順利把牠們趕進圍欄，順道向Connor露出勝利的笑容。

「你還好嗎？Master Connor？」Arno笑着說，Connor默不作聲，專注的把最後一頭豬趕進去並關上圍欄。

然後突然輕輕用腳往Arno的小腿一掃，把無防備的Arno掃跌在泥濘上，乾淨的襯衫沾滿泥巴。

「偷襲可一點也不光彩啊。」Arno揉着腰說，勾起嘴角看着正微微瞇起眼俯視着他的Cononr。

「偷竊也不見得是。」Connor蹲下身撿起Arno剛才偷偷從他身上順走的小布袋，裡面的玉米乾有部分被灑了出來。

Arno乘着這個機會突然撲在Connor身上，令對方重重的倒在地上，一大灘泥巴被濺起，染上二人的衣物上。

「借用，不是偷。而且即使你也有這個，我也會比你快。」Arno笑着說，並逐漸靠近對方的臉，二人四目對望。Arno用姆指輕輕擦走Connor臉上的泥，就如Connor當晚對他所做的那樣。

究竟是甚麼令到Arno對這位前輩如此着迷，他自己也不清楚，可能是這雙正直的眼眸，或者是率直得可愛的個性。

他們之間的氣氛不斷升溫，Connor即使如何木無表情，緊貼着Arno下身的硬物也難以瞞混過去，對方不禁輕輕的咬了咬豐潤的下唇，但Connor仍沒有任何動作。

Arno輕輕湊上Connor的臉上，用嘴唇在對方的唇上左右來回輕輕掃着，但沒有吻下去，僅是皮膚與皮膚上的接觸，但仍不時在齒縫間含蓄的互相交換着體內溫熱的氣息。單是這樣簡單的挑逗就令Connor心跳得更快，他看着Arno微啟的紅唇，迷離的眼神，而自己則像是着了魔似的，一動也不動。

「只要你想要，我就會給你。只要你說你想要。」Arno輕柔的聲音傳入耳中，帶着他特有的法國口音。因氣候而變得有點乾燥的唇瓣滑過Connor的鼻子，最終在鼻尖上輕輕的印下一吻。

「je te veux.」Arno笑着說，紅暈在臉上散開，點綴着他精緻的五官。

Connor正想嘗試把自己魂魄拉回來時，腳步聲在不遠處傳來，Arno及時從他身上起來，拿起藍色外套，朝Connor展露出稍為靦腆的笑容，然後留下呆滯的Connor離開農場，直至Norris跟他打招呼才稍微回過神來。

「je te veux.」是甚麼意思，結果Connor還沒問出口，Norris已經目瞪口呆的看着他。

「Arno？」Connor回到家裡卻沒在Arno房間發現對方的蹤影，最終他走到自己房間看見那扇半掩的浴室門，水聲從入面傳出來。他走進浴室，浴盆已經倒滿熱水，但Arno也沒有在裡面。突然背後傳來關門的聲音，Connor轉頭看見對Arno正靠在門上，身上仍穿着帶着泥污的衣服。

「再不進去水就要冷了。」Arno說，抬起眼眸看着Connor。「或者我該先出去？」他邊說邊走近Connor，靠在對方耳邊細語，吐息掠過紅透的耳朵和脖子。

浴室的高溫，加上Arno夾雜着香水幽香的汗味，早已令Connor腦袋混亂得做不出任何指令，只能僵直的站在浴盆邊任由對方身體貼近。

Arno把雙手放到浴盆邊，將Connor困住，二人相當接近但卻沒有碰到對方，這種近在咫尺的距離折磨着Connor，缺乏經驗的Connor顯得十分不知所措，即使看着Arno的雙眼已被情欲覆蓋。

「⋯⋯Connor，你要我出去嗎？」雖然對方的被動是意料之中的事，但Arno也不算是甚麼情場老手，他也許比Connor更大膽，但這也快要到達他的極限了，要是被動的Connor真的拒絕了他，他也沒有一個完美的退場方案。

但他感覺得到他們之間的氣氛，而現在就只差Connor一個回應。

「我⋯⋯」Connor正要開口時，樓下的大門傳來敲門聲，打斷了他們的氣氛。

要是這裡的居民急事，敲門聲不可能這麼輕快，大概是Ellen送衣服來或是Norris找Connor傾訴愛情煩惱這些瑣碎事。

Arno稍微後退半步，皺皺眉，不自覺的撇了撇嘴，然後才刻意造出笑容看着Connor，這些微細的動作全收在對方眼中，但他沒有發現。

「我想你應門會比較好⋯」他有點尷尬的咬了咬紅潤的嘴唇，準備退開讓Connor出去但馬上又被對方雙手環着腰身，把他拉回身邊，他能感受到對方在自己腰上施了點力，讓二人下身緊貼無縫。Arno被對方硬挺得明顯的下體壓得不敢抬頭，臉上的溫度不斷攀升。

「ja ta veu.」生硬的法語從頭頂傳來，Arno抬頭看着耳根紅透了的Connor，看來Connor已經知道這是甚麼意思，反應可愛得令他不禁輕笑。

「是 je te veux，但勇於嘗試值得加許⋯」Arno伸出雙手在Connor背上掃着，剛才的感覺一下子全都回來了，他湊上對方的臉，看着那雙緊抿的嘴唇，然後閉上眼睛在上唇印下一吻。

Arno分別在Connor的上唇和下唇留下自己的溫度，不時用拇指輕輕掃着對方不太明顯的鬚根，柔軟的觸感和溫柔的動作，Arno給了Connor最完美的初吻。Connor希望自己也可以配合到Arno，但毫無經驗的他只能讓對方帶領。隨着恰到好處的技巧，Connor逐漸放鬆僵硬的嘴唇，Arno輕輕勾起嘴角，試探般把舌尖滑進他的口腔，超出Connor想像的舉動令他輕輕一抖，但似乎沒影響到Arno。  
Arno靈巧的舌頭隨每次的吻都會更加深入，輕輕舔過Connor的舌頭，按摩着口中每吋肌肉，帶出煽情的水聲。Connor從剛才起就一直看着Arno陶醉的神情，當他嘗試做同樣的事時，舌頭不小心一下子就頂進對方嘴巴。

「嗯啊⋯⋯」Arno仍然閉着眼，被入侵造成的輕微不適令他輕輕皺起眉，深色的睫毛顫過不停，在雪白乾淨的臉龐拍打着，像只掙扎不停的蝴蝶，被Connor困在手心舞動着翅膀。被這一幕吸引着的Connor故意重複這略帶粗暴的動作，Arno沒有反坑，但開始發出被噎到的嗚咽，雙腿也不斷輕顫着，靠Connor在他腰上的手支撐着他。

Arno的反應令Connor感到腿間的部位也越來越緊，他不由得得再把Arno抱緊一點。

「嗯！咳、咳⋯⋯嗯！」Arno被嗆得眼泛淚光，他紅着臉輕輕推開Connor，激烈舌吻帶出的津液從被吻得紅腫的嘴角流出，這個畫面正好刺激到對方，沒讓Arno休息多久Connor又開始了下一輪的進攻，向來理性的Connor像是失控的啃咬着Arno的唇瓣，純粹跟隨本能，毫無技巧可言，但這狂野的舉動卻令Arno心跳加速，Connor完全打亂他本來規律的呼吸，他甚至有點缺氧的感覺，直至Connor放開他。

「呼⋯Connor？」Connor的舉動完全在Arno意料之外，但對方如此難得的一面也令他喜出望外，他喘着氣看着突然停下的Connor，對上對方熾熱的眼神，他馬上愣住了，像隻受驚的獵物一動也不動，放在自己腰上的雙手忽然向下滑到大腿，他輕輕的抖動了一下，Connnor抓着他修長的大腿，很輕易就能從正面抱起他。

他下意識的馬上用大腿夾緊Connor結實的腰，讓對方把自己抱進充滿溫水的澡盆，承受着兩個成年男人的體重，接近一半的水都溢了出來。

「我沒預料到這點。」看一看地上的水，Arno坐在Connor腿上笑說，二人身上的衣服都濕透了，Arno身上的白襯衣緊貼在身上，把胸前粉色的部位透出來，Connor吞下口水，伸出雙手，用手指輕輕在Arno腰上按揉。

體格不屬於力量型的Arno的腰比自己的柔軟而且纖細，但仍帶有明顯的肌肉線條，形成獨有的美感。而在Connor還在欣賞着Arno的軀體構造時，Arno已經再沒有剛才從容的笑臉，眼神也變得迷濛，不時在Connor雙手輕捏過腰間時繃緊身體並哼了幾聲，這迷人的細腰正是Arno敏感帶之一。

他看着那雙溫熱的大手隨優美的身體線條慢慢往上移，隔着單薄的布料用拇指在乳尖上磨擦打轉，Arno咬緊嘴唇，但仍從唇間漏出幾聲呻吟，Connor深深吸了口氣，解開了對方貼在肌膚上的襯衣，然後在胸前留下一吻。

「啊⋯」Arno抱着Connor的頭，修長的手指穿過褐色的頭髮，任由對方在他起伏不斷的胸口舔吻吸吮，留下任何紅紅紫紫的痕跡，不時被臀瓣下腫脹得厲害的性器頂得臉紅耳赤。

Connor放開Arno，滿意的看着自己在白晳的胸前留下的印記，還有紅腫的突出。「Arno。」他輕喚對方名字，輕輕在柔軟的下巴上留下一吻，幾道鬚根刺在唇上，Arno低下頭主動向Connor索吻，而這次Connor的動作相當輕柔，富有節奏的動作跟Arno配合得像在共舞般。Arno不得不佩服Connor的學習能力，對方溫柔的吻令他的身體開始放鬆下來，他捧着對方的臉，細嘗唇舌交纏的甜蜜。

Arno在接吻間微微張開了眼睛，他這才發現對方一直都看着他，他寵溺的取笑着這生硬得可愛的男人，嘴角掀起至甜美得吸引Connor再留一吻的角度。「你可以把眼睛閉上放鬆自己。」他說道，手指把玩着對方髮鬢上的麻花辮。

「我想看着你。」不行嗎？Connor的眼神似是這樣問着，拇指輕輕在對方下唇按着。Arno馬上刷紅了臉，他開始搞不懂究竟自己和對方那個才是毫無經驗的人。Connor趁着Arno還在發呆時把手伸進對方褲子裡，並順道往下拉至現出修長的大腿，還有挺立的性器，Arno有點羞怯的撇過頭。

「⋯⋯我可以嗎？」Connor緊張的嚥了一下口水問道，Arno他早已把自己交到對方手上，無論Connor要對自己做些甚麼，他都會點頭允許。

得到Arno的首肯，Connor才輕輕握上對方的性器，身上的人隨即傳出一聲低吟，粗糙的手指不斷在上面抽動刺激着Arno每道神經，Arno乾脆把臉埋在Connor頸窩，柔軟的唇瓣不時在上面留下細碎的吻，同時不動聲色的解開了Connor褲子，將對方忍耐已久的慾望解放出來。

Arno邊受着電流般的刺激，一邊艱難地在水中把Connor褲子褪下，小心的把對方尺寸可觀的性器掏出，然後模仿對方的動作在柱身上來回磨擦，帶情慾的喘息不時在Connor耳邊掠過，身軀也隨着Connor手上的動作扭動，他現在每吋皮膚的相當敏感，體內也燥熱得難受，彷彿只是感受到手中對方充血的重量就讓他隨時高潮，但他不想就這樣就結束。

他抓住Connor撫慰他的手，經溫水浸泡過的手顯得白裡透紅，與Connor小麥膚色成了對比。他帶領Connor的手到自己的臀縫間，自己也把身體微微傾前，讓對方更容易進入自己私處。

Connor愛惜的在臀上來回撫摸，滑溜和柔軟的觸感令他雙手流連忘返，可惜他對Arno的期待毫不知情，讓對方一再等待。

「不、不是這樣⋯⋯」Arno臉紅得像被塗了腮紅，他用最後一絲勇氣把對方的手帶到自己穴口。

「這裡⋯⋯幫我⋯⋯」感到食指指腹在對方皺摺上輕輕擦過，Connor腦海頓時一片空白，但懷裡的人發出的嗚咽把他拉回現實，他小心翼翼的把粗大的手指擠進對方生澀的後穴，同時帶進了不小溫水。微燙的溫度刺激着甬道，內壁馬上收緊，把Connor的手指緊緊夾住。

「痛嗎？」Connor以為弄痛了對方，正要把手指抽出來又被Arno阻止了。「我沒事⋯再⋯進來一點。」Arno喘着氣說道，除去年少時自我探索身體的過去外，他從未試過用這裡接受任何人，Connor的指骨比自己的明顯粗得多，但些微的不適感覺之前中還包含着種期待。

溫水減少了磨擦帶來的痛楚，讓Arno較容易放鬆，他深呼吸接受對方手的深入，感受手指上每道骨節，知道Arno適應了之後，Connor也開始在濕潤溫暖的體內探索和擴張，Arno不斷有規律的把他夾緊放鬆，當滑過接近頂端的位置時Arno就會像觸電般輕輕抽搐並情不自禁的叫起來，感覺相當奇妙，而光是手指上的觸感和Arno的反應就令Connor想盡快進入這美好的地方。

對方手指的抽動可說是相當溫柔，溫柔得足以折磨已完全進入狀態的Arno，手指不斷緩慢地擦過他的前列腺，但也只是像搔癢般輕輕在上面掠過，要不是對象是Connor，Arno就能完全肯定這是故意的，他張開充滿水氣的雙眼，看着Connor緊皺着眉頭，他手上脹得厲害的性器說明了對方是忍得多痛苦，Arno的雖然還很緊，但已經打開了等待被入侵，可是依照Connor的個性和反應來看，他永遠都不會夠放鬆。

好吧，以Connor的尺寸來說他的確不夠放鬆，但Arno再也受不住了，繼續這樣下去他的身體會被對方意外調教成另一種體質。

「Connor⋯⋯進來。」他在對方額上吻一口作鼓勵，誰能推卻這句話的引誘，但對方聽到後只是蹙起眉。

「但你還沒有⋯⋯」看吧，果然是這樣。Arno心裡暗想，為自以為有的魅力感到灰心的同時因對方的體貼而窩心。

「足夠了⋯我不會受傷⋯你放心進來吧⋯」

「不，這樣會弄傷你的。」Arno毫不想承認他聽到對方說「不」時，眼眶馬上像被刺激般擠出了點眼淚。雖然他明白對方的意思，但他不想這樣下去。  
對這種固執他也有自己的方法，他有點賭氣的把Connor的手指抽出，忍耐着空虛的感覺，在對方反應過來之前握着腫脹的性器，滑進自己的臀縫，刻意將那㘣頂對準穴口，用上一點力小穴就被重新擠開，像接吻般輕輕吸吮着Connor的頂端，Connor舒服得倒抽了口氣。

Arno雙手扶着對方肩膀勉強撐着自己的膝蓋，不讓自己坐下去，只讓頂端淺淺的頂開自己，但單是這刺激他已經開始有點撐不住，他忍着呻吟聲，把上身緊貼在Connor胸口，雪白的背形成漂亮的線條，紅腫挺立的乳尖被對方的衣物磨擦得身體一顫一顫。

「Connor⋯」求你。後面的這句沒有說出來，但他在Connor耳朵吐出的哭腔已經令對方清楚他的請求，成功的燃點了Connor的慾望。

Connor伸出雙手抓在突出的胯骨上，慢慢壓下去，蓄勢待發的性器毫不留情的刺開Arno的穴口，進入那個濕潤的地方。初次被入侵的疼痛和快感令Arno在他耳邊發出陣陣喘息，其中夾雜着抽泣。

「你還好吧？」Connor低喘着氣問道，Arno把他夾得嘶叫了一聲，近半的柱身正被溫熱的甬道包裹着，而被他釘住的Arno根本完整的話也說不出來，只能苦悶地哼着，嘗試着習慣體內不屬於他的一部份。「Connor⋯⋯⋯Connor⋯⋯」迷糊之間Arno不斷叫着對方名字，似是這樣能舒緩他的不適，而當他張開眼看見對方擔憂的眼神時，好像真的奏效了。

「Arno⋯」Connor看着那雙漂亮的琥珀眼眸現在因自己而充滿水氣，內疚與一種他不該有的興奮令他內心交戰，他心疼的用手支撐着Arno顫抖的大腿，穩住了對方的身軀，並在汗濕的髮絲上留下一吻，左手套弄着對方變得毫無精神的性器。

適應過後Arno繼續把身體向下沉，在Connor的支持下，他再沒有剛才吃力的感覺，但當對方把頂到他的敏感點的時候，那一絲美妙的快感令蘊釀已久的淚水掉了出來，Connor也重重的哼了一聲。  
Arno感受着對方在自己體內的脈搏，緩緩抬高腰身，開始在Connor身上擺動。浴盆裡的水隨他身軀的律動，不斷嘩啦嘩啦的被帶起再落下。疼痛似是逐漸消失，取而代之的是越來越多的快感，Arno加快自己的動作，讓Connor往深處抽送，他聽見Connor呼吸變得碎亂，還不時不自覺地在他鼠蹊部用力往下壓，令他不禁揚起嘴角。

Connor愛惜的用手指磨擦着Arno的嘴角，彷彿要把上面的甜膩沾在手中，Arno看着他，睫毛上沾着淚水，但眼角卻帶着溫暖的笑意。不可思議。這大概是Arno在他心中的形象，不論身體還是心靈上Arno帶給他的都是前所未有的感覺，也是他不敢想象的，但現在Arno讓他在他身上一一實現了。

他抱着Arno，輕輕把身體壓上去，帶動了在Arno體內的挺立，身下馬上傳來一聲驚叫。他把一邊的毛巾摺到一定厚度，墊到浴盆邊才讓Arno把頭靠上去，Arno氣吁吁的任他擺報，看着他脫下身上濕透的衣服掉到地上。

Arno輕笑了一聲，都做到一半了，Connor才記起自己還穿着衣服，但衣服下的景象很快就讓Arno看得陶醉，與自己相反的深色皮膚，厚實健壯的身軀上滿是刀槍的疤痕，還有那令Arno羨慕不已的寬闊肩膀，儘管同樣身經百戰，也從來不缺訓練，但體型始終不一樣。Arno着了迷般用手指描繪着Connor的腹肌，結實的肌肉輕輕跳了一下。

「我可以繼續嗎？」低沉的聲音響起，帶點尷尬的沙啞。Arno沒有回答，邊凝視着對方邊把雙腿抬起夾在對方腰上，像Connor教他騎馬時的那樣。即使再遲鈍Connor也懂得這個意思，他開始挺腰往Arno身裡衝刺，聽着對方被頂出愉悅的叫聲，這跟Arno自己動的時候太不一樣了，力氣大得幾乎每一下都重重的刺中Arno的敏感點，帶着哭腔的呻吟不斷，音色也越來越令人聽得臉紅耳赤。

隨着Connor的進攻，Arno再也沒有力氣，迷迷糊糊的看着不斷泛起的水花，上身漸漸滑入水中，在快要被淹沒前，Connor輕輕抱起他跟他接吻，所有叫聲都被Connor收起。

上下都受着猛烈的入侵，Arno覺得自己快要窒息了，但他也只能發出細小的悲鳴，他感受着粗壯的柱身不斷在他體內抽插，撐大他的內壁，並可能會在裡面留下痕跡，而那個人是Connor。光是想到這點腰上就一陣陣蘇麻的感覺，誘得甬道抽搐起來，更加貼近Connor的性器。

被夾得有點頭昏腦脹的Connor看着失去焦點的Arno，他加快了抽送的速度，並用手套弄着對方的硬挺，Arno的後穴就夾得更緊了，他幾乎被刺激得高潮，但還是忍下來了，他想堅持到讓Arno先發洩，然後自己才退出來自行解決，他猜Arno不會想讓別人的體液留在自己體內。

Arno哭着叫喊，他快要射了，但Connor似乎還沒有高潮的跡象，他用出最後的力氣，環着Connor脖子把對方的耳朵拉到嘴邊。

「je te veux⋯⋯Connor⋯⋯」刻意在耳骨上輕輕咬一口。

情色的法國腔在耳邊響起，彷如透過耳蝸傳入腦袋的一句咒語，控制着Connor的思想，Connor不能自拔的奮力抽送，力氣大得浴盆也晃動着，身下的人哭得更加厲害了，過激的頂弄終於把Arno到達高潮，甬道一鬆一緊的引誘着Connor，但理智仍佔上風。

Arno吸着大氣，他等待着Connor的解脫，高潮後敏感的身體仍承受着每一下的抽插刺激顫過不停。  
他親吻着Connor的髮鬢，耳朵，並在對方耳中留下一句說話。

「給我⋯Connor⋯全都給我⋯⋯」Connor的理智瞬間被瓦解，滾燙的體液全射進Arno體內。

感受着這份溫度的Arno身體不由得抖動了一下，然後向Connor展露出幸福的笑容，Connor退出後彷彿脫力般慢慢的倒在他身上，在唇上淺淺的留下一吻，並抹去Arno因高潮而在臉上留下的淚痕。

「你還好嗎？」Connor問道，褐色的眼中流露着擔憂和幾分自責。

「不能更好了。」Arno輕撫着對方的臉，Connor眉間的皺紋這才消失，安心的露出笑容。

Connor把二人的身體清理好，抱着Arno回到床上，他們互相擁抱至入睡，就如昨晚，但不同的是，他們再也不只是兄弟。

 

－－  
是炮友（你閉嘴  
故事越來越離題，而且竟然有近8000字，我已精盡人亡。＾P＾  
話說我有提及Arno是Connor初吻對象，雖然沒有設定時間背景，但要是ACU故事結束後，Arno26歲才認識Connor，Connor都已經38歲⋯⋯  
⋯⋯  
it happens.：D


End file.
